


Sorry Isn't Really The Hardest Word

by SamuelJames



Category: 10 Things I Hate About You (1999)
Genre: F/M, Vaguest Of Allusions To Previous Kat/Joey In Kat's Thoughts About Sexual Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of yet another row between them and Kat considers whether it is better to be stubborn or if an apology would make her seem weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Isn't Really The Hardest Word

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Sorry Isn't Really The Hardest Word_   
>  _Pairing: Kat/Patrick_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: The aftermath of yet another row between them and Kat considers whether it is better to be stubborn or if an apology would make her seem weak._   
>  _Notes: A very late Porn Battle fill for some of some my own prompts 10 Things I Hate About You, Kat Stratford/Patrick Verona, hair & bed, The title is of course a mangled version of the Elton John song Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

He comes in quietly flowers in hand, sunflowers this time. Kat doesn't smile. He never says the actual words just hands her a gift by way of apology. The guitar thing had been amazing but she never knew then that apology presents would be needed so often. They're both pretty stubborn and last night had been her fault too and she worries that one day he won't come back, he'll have had enough of her. She always swore she'd never compromise herself for anyone but relationships have to be worked on. Pride won't keep her warm the way he does, wrapping his arms around her tightly when she shivers in their cold room. Patrick is just as stubborn as she is but somehow sweeter which is why he gives in first. He stands awkwardly just inside the door. "These are for you. You are not a man-hating harpie."

"And you're not a misogynistic prick. Thank you for the flowers."

Kat pushes her essay aside and crosses the room. Instead of taking the flowers she wraps her arms round him and he hugs her back. They stay like that for a few moments, rows forgotten and harsh words far from their minds. It doesn't matter that the flowers are pressed between them. What matters is that he's here after the awful words they'd hurled at one another.

Kat puts the flowers in a jug of water. Patrick makes dinner and tries to make conversation, the dinner is more successful. She almost goes to speak a few times but stays quiet. He holds her hand as they watch television and they say maybe ten words to each other before bed. They stay on their own sides of the bed for a while and she hates it. Kat thinks it's silly to make the first move but would he really think her weak for doing so. She turns and moves close to him. He puts his arm around her and she rests her head on his chest. He kisses the top of her head.

"I'm sorry we keep fighting."

"Me too, Kat. I'm pretty sure we used to actually have fun once upon a time."

"We did." Kat remembers their first weeks here constantly putting off unpacking because they couldn't keep their hands off each other. She'd been so enthused about her classes and although she's made time for the heavy workload she hasn't made time for them.

"Patrick."

"Mmm."

"Want to go on a date tomorrow?"

"I'd love to."

Pushing herself up she looks at him for a moment. He smiles at her and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I love you, Kat. Let's try to be better to each other."

She nods and leans down to kiss him. As he opens his mouth to her tongue her hair falls free and he laughs pulling away from her kiss. It's been too long since they've been this comfortable with one another and it's definitely worth making time for.

"I've missed this," he says.

"Me too."

She kisses him again and they spend several minutes making out till she touches him through his boxers and he counters by sliding his hand under her tank top. She shivers both at the touch and the cold temperature of their room.

Straddling him, she takes her top off.

"Gorgeous," he murmurs cupping her breast and pinching her nipple.

She likes being on top, the way he looks at her. Leaning forward to kiss him she tries to take her pajama bottoms down with one hand. Somehow his hand finds hers and he helps her. He pushes her panties aside and touches her gently. He pulls his fingers free and brings them to his mouth.

"You need to move, babe."

"Seriously! You call me babe when we're in bed, like the word isn't demeaning enough to women in general but to use it in a sexual context is incredibly insensitive."

He holds his hands up. "I didn't mean anything by it, Kat. It's a pet name, not derogatory. You know I don't view women like that. Plus you're on top, you set the pace. You always do. I couldn't subjugate you if I tried."

Kat flushes at that. She may hate the word but he doesn't mean in it the way some guy catcalling a girl on the street would.

For the second time in as many hours she decides to say sorry.

He graciously accepts which is more than she'd do if the situation were reversed.

"Kiss me again, Kat."

She does and gives him space to take off his boxers. She leans across him for a condom while he strokes his dick. He smiles while he's putting it on.

She does an awkward shimmy out of her panties and lies next to him. "I'm acquiescing, temporarily."

The sensation's slightly different as he enters her but it's not all just lying there and taking it. He kisses her and brushes his fingers through her hair. She tugs on her nipples as he thrusts hard and he gives her a look filled with so much love that she regrets having snapped at him. It may have been a while but she can tell from the pace of his movements that he's getting close and despite him circling her clit with his thumb, he comes first.

"Give me a sec, Kat."

After tying off the condom, he kisses his way up her thigh and pushes two fingers inside her. He bows his head and flicks at her clit with his tongue, spelling out God knows what. He's fond of song lyrics or so he says. He twists his fingers a little and keeps licking and kissing her. She has to stop herself clamping her legs shut when he makes her come. He smiles up at her and flicks out his tongue to clean his slick lips.

He ducks his head again, pressing one more soft kiss to her thigh and then pulls the covers over them. She settles on his chest with his arm wrapped round her, this thumb idly skimming her side. They stay like that for almost two minutes before conceding to the cold and getting redressed.


End file.
